


I Love You So Much That I Hate You

by UmbrellasOnTheInside



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Centricide - Freeform, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, jreg - Freeform, opposite unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrellasOnTheInside/pseuds/UmbrellasOnTheInside
Summary: Ancom snoops on Nazi's phone and uncovers a surprising secret.
Relationships: Ancom/Nazi, libleft/authright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	I Love You So Much That I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic for this and honestly I'm kinda doing it to piss people off but also wanted to write a cute one-shot. So, enjoy.

It was 3 am and, as per usual, Ancom was awake. Currently, qi was spray painting one of qis walls to be a enby flag half to piss off the Nazi and half because qi was bored. Qi stepped back from qis half finished creation and lit a joint. “Yep,” qi thought to qimself, “This is a good way to spend a Friday night.”  
Suddenly, the anarchist heard something from downstairs. Footsteps. Qi grabbed qis bat and quietly made qis way downstairs. Qi traced the noises to the kitchen, took a deep breath, and turned the corner only to realize it was Nazi.  
“The fuck are you doing up?” qi asked, bat still raised. Nazi had his signiture detached expression on his face, but Ancom noticed he had been startled.  
“I could ask the same about you, homo.”  
“I’m always up late. You go to bed first every night. What the fuck are you up to?” Ancom gripped the bat harder.  
“Look, it’s none of your fucking buisness, okay? Goodnight.” Nazi left the kitchen to go to his room. As soon as he left, Ancom relaxed a little and let out a sigh. However, qi did notice that the authoritarian left his phone on the kitchen counter. Curiosity got the best of the Anarkitty as qi opened it. Nazi kept a pretty predictable password on his phone that was only two numbers.  
When the lock screen disappeared, Ancom was met with a series of group chat messages that forced qim to grip the counter to keep qimself from falling over. The Nazi was flirting with another man. Ancom couldn’t believe qis eyes. In fact, qi was so absorbed in what qi was reading that qi didn’t notice the fist hit qis face until qi was on the ground  
Qi looked up to see an angry Nazi. Except, this wasn’t the good kind of angry Ancom liked to make him. This was a very bad angry.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Nazi screamed trying to sound intimidating. However, his voice was shaky and he sounded like he was about to cry. Ancom’s head was realing from the blow and the version of Nazi in front of qim. Qi had never seen him so emotional before and, quite honestly, it was scarier than his normal authoritarian demeanor.  
“I-I just-” qi stammered, trying to form a comprehensive thought. “Nazi, are you gay?”  
“Wrong answer,” the anarchist thought as the fascist kicked him in the stomach. Nazi disappeared before Ancom could recoup.  
The other two extremists came into the kitchen to the youngest of them on the ground and bruised.  
“Anarkiddie, are you okay!?” the Communist exclaimed as he ran over to his anarchist counterpart.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Tankie. I’ve been beaten worse.”  
“What happened?” Ancap asked from behind the kitchen island.  
“Just a fight between me and Nazi. It’s no big deal.”  
“No big deal! You have giant bruise on your face! Zhat is big deal! Zhe Nazi vill pay for this.” Commie explained as he examined Ancom’s bruise.  
“Calm down, Commie. They do this shit all the time,” Ancap added. “My only question is why the Nazi was awake in the first place.” A string of panic went through Ancom’s body. Qi couldn’t let the others know something so personal. Qi hated Nazi but qi wasn’t a sadist.  
“I have no clue, man, but I’m gonna go to bed.”  
And with that, qi went to bed only to have a million questions on qis mind.

~*~*~*~

The next morning (or afternoon really), Ancom woke up and went downstairs to a pretty usual scene. Commie and Ancap were arguing at the kitchen table over worker’s rights while it looked like Ancap was doing paperwork or something. Ancom didn’t really care. Qi did notice, however, that the Nazi was nowhere to be seen.  
“Hey guys,” Ancom piped up, turning the heads of the others, “Where’s Nazi?”  
“The guy hasn’t come out of his room all morning. I don’t know what you did to him last night, but you must have really fucked him up,” Ancap answered.  
A wave of guilt rushed over Ancom as qi remembered the look on Nazi’s face. Qi left the kitchen and made qis way to Nazi’s door. Qi knocked gently on it and was met with a harsh, “Go away!”  
“C’mon, man open up. I just want to talk.” Ancom heard the sounds of footsteps come towards the door and unlock it. Nazi’s face peeked out of the small crack. Ancom could see tear stains under his eyes and his entire face was red.  
“You come to blackmail me or something?” His voice was low and scratchy. Ancom shook qis head and gave him a sympathetic look. The Nazi let qim in.  
They sat on the edge of Nazi’s bed for a second of awkward silence before Ancom said something.  
“So, last night. What were you doing in the kitchen?”  
“I was awake and needed a snack.”  
“Why were you up so late?”  
“Cut the bullshit. What did you see?”  
Ancom paused. “Everything.”  
Nazi burried his face in his hands and let out a groan. Ancom put a hand on his back sympathetically. “It’s okay dude.” Nazi shrugged it off violently.  
“Don’t touch me, degenerate! This is all your fault!” He pointed an accusatory finger at the anarchist  
“My fault! I didn’t force you to talk to your e-boyfriend!”  
“Yeah but you, you…” he trailed off.  
“I what!” Ancom’s anger was rising.  
“You remind me of him.”  
Suddenly, all of qis building anger dissipated.  
“What?”  
Nazi’s tears were back. “You remind me of him.” There was a pause that lasted at most thirty seconds, but to Ancom, it felt like hours as the air around qim got denser. This time, it was Nazi who broke the silence. “Before I became this I was in the German army. I was a fanatic for the fuhrer and I had sunk my life into the cause. But there was one man, one of my fellow soldiers who I befriended. I soon realized my feelings were more than platonic, and that this stood in the way of my cause. So I did the only thing I could to save my honor…” His voice quivered.  
Ancom stared at the taller man with eyes the size of bowling balls. “What did you do?”  
“I put a bullet in my skull, and then somehow, I ended up like this.” Tears were pouring out of his swollen eyes, now.  
“And I, remind you of-”  
Nazi cut him off, “Yes! I was fully devoted to my cause again... until I met you.”  
Ancom took the Nazi’s hand in qis. “I hate you more than you know, and I think your entire cause is stupid and pure evil.”  
“Well aren’t you a charmer.”  
“But you do realize that being gay isn’t the end of the world, right?”  
“It is for me! You don’t understand!”  
Ancom took a deep breath and replied calmly, “Maybe I don’t, but,” qi took his other hand so he was looking at qim, “I understand how cruel the world can be to people like us. And I know we don’t see eye-to-eye on anything, really, but just know that I’m here for you, man.”  
Without warning, the Nazi pulled qim into a hug. Ancom reciprocated it and patted him on the back soothingly.  
“Ancom,” the Nazi said weakly.  
“Yeah, Nazi?” He pulled away from qim and looked into qis brown eyes.  
“I’m in love with you.”  
There was a pause before Ancom pulled the other extremist into a kiss which shocked him at first, but he eventually returned it. When they finally pulled away, they stared at each other for a decently large amount of time in silence.  
“So, uh, how was that?” Ancom asked awkwardly.  
“Good, I guess I don’t know…”  
“Wait, was that your first kiss?”  
Nazi’s face turned bright red as he looked to the side.  
“Oh my god dude, no way.”  
“Please leave. I have to… think about… things right now.”  
Ancom did what he said for once and left. When qi had shut the door behind qim, Nazi realized that he had never been happier.


End file.
